A noite dos pernilongos malditos
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Saori sofre um ataque inesperado, Seiya consiguira salva-la? Eis minha primeira fic de comédia!


**A**** noite dos pernilongos malditos**

Mansão da Família Kido

Uma bela noite se anunciava lá fora, o céu estava maravilhosamente estrelado; os nossos guerreiros curtem um tempo de paz... Tão merecido após tantas batalhas travadas. Alguns viajaram, permanecendo no Japão apenas Seiya, que ficou com Saori na mansão.

Saori estava contente... Estava em casa e não tinha nenhum deus maluco tentando assassiná-la no momento, e como isso era bom.

- Ai nem acredito que finalmente temos um tempo de paz... Isso é tão bom!!!! – dizia enquanto entrava na imensa banheira. – E tomar um banho de espuma a esta hora da noite é ainda melhor.

Ela toma o seu banho de deusa, gastando todo o tempo do mundo, afinal ela merecia, tinha sofrido muito e tantas batalhas lhe afetavam a beleza. Terminou o seu banho e começou o ritual de cremes e afins.

- Que vida boa!!!

Sentou-se em uma poltrona e foi ler as últimas fofocas sobre os famosos... Afinal era a única coisa realmente interessante de se ler.

Após algum tempo estranhos barulhos começaram a ressonar em seu ouvido.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzz... Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz....Bzzzzzzz.

- Que coisa chata! De onde vem este barulho! – e sacudia levemente a cabeça.

Os barulhos param e ela sente uma leve picada em seu braço.

- Ai!!! – ela dá um safanão com a revista em um pernilongo que estava em seu braço. – Esses bichos... – Ai!!!! De novo!!! Deve ser porque deixei a janela aberta.

Ela se levanta calmamente e fecha a imensa janela de seu quarto.

- Pronto, acho que isso deve resolver o problema. – ela torna a voltar para o lugar onde estava sentada a ler.

Ao virar-se para o rumo da poltrona, seus olhos reagem com surpresa e temor ao mesmo tempo, o que diabos era aquilo? Ao redor da poltrona, mas precisamente vindo em direção a ela, estava uma imensa nuvem de pernilongos.

- O QUE É ISSO??? – gritou ela assustada com o que estava vendo.

Enquanto isso Seiya se encontra na cozinha fazendo um "pequeno" lanchinho.

- Ué, mas isto aqui é o creme hidratante da Saori!!! – diz ao pegar um pote onde deveria estar o mel. – Tenho de devolver isso pra ela. Ihh!!! Será que ela pegou o mel achando que era o creme?? Caramba, não seria de duvidar as embalagens são idênticas.

Seiya sai pelos corredores da mansão para devolver a Saori o seu creme e pegar o pote de mel que possivelmente estaria com ela. Chegou à porta do quarto dela e entrou:

- Saori?? Ta ocupada?? Eu vim devolver o seu.... SAORIIII!!!!!!!!

Ele mal podia acreditar no que via, Saori estava sendo literalmente atacada por uma nuvem de pernilongos, mal dava para vê-la debaixo daquela cobertura negra, até se lembrou de como ficou quando recebeu o golpe de Jamiam de Corvo. Mas agora não era hora para esse tipo de lembrança, tinha de ajudá-la.

- VOU SALVÁ-LAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! – correu em direção a uma toalha deixada em cima da cama e a pegou partindo em direção a Saori. – ME DE A SUA FORÇA TOALHA AZULLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! – E dizendo isso começou a bater nos bichos que picavam Saori sem dó.

Ele consegue "matar" todos os terríveis pernilongos, pegando Saori em seus braços, que estava com os olhos lacrimejantes, mas ao mesmo tempo felizes ao vê-lo. Seiya olha para a frágil garota em seus braços, toda marcada com pintinhas vermelhas devido ao ataque. Ela sorri para ele e diz:

- Seiya, eu sabia que você viria!!! – ela o abraça ternamente o momento parece que ira culminar em um lindo beijo de amor. Mas...

- Saori!!! Você está cheirando a mel!!!! E está pregando também... – diz ele colocando-a em pé.

Saori calmamente percorre seu braço e percebe que além de estar cheirando fortemente a mel, estava pregando.

- Mas... – Ela vê Seiya rindo e apontando um pote para ela. – Mas isso é o meu creme... Não vai dizer que???

- Isso mesmo que você está pensando Saori, você pegou o meu pote de mel por engano... – Ele cai na gargalhada.

- Isso não tem graça nenhuma Seiya!!! – Ela responde irritada, pegando o creme das mãos do rapaz e se dirigindo para o banheiro.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Foi por isso que os bichos cismaram com vo... – Seiya é calado por um pote que voa em direção a sua cabeça. – AI!!! Por que fez isso? Eu não fiz nada dessa vez, foi você que não viu que se tratava de um pote de mel.

- Ahhhhhhh, cale-se!!! – disse uma cada vez mais irritada Saori.

E ficaram lá ambos a discutir por algum tempo... Até que Seiya resolveu calá-la com um beijo, como sua deusinha era brava, riu para si mesmo fechando a porta do banheiro atrás de si, agora iria ajudá-la a se livrar daquele mel.

**Fim**

**Por: Lithos de Lion**

**Notas da Atora:** Ai está a minha primeira comédia... ¬¬ Eu sei gente deve ter ficado horrível, mas please, digam-me onde é que eu posso melhorar... Para que as próximas fics de humor sejam mais agradáveis (risos).

Bom vamos as explicações: a idéia de escrever a fic da Saori sendo atacada por pernilongos surgiu em uma conversa com as meninas (minhas miguinhas insanas) pelo MSN, elas me sugeriram que coloca-se o tema no papel. :)

Esses pernilongos possuem história... E como... Assim como a toalha azul, né Vampire???

Abraços a todos

Lithos de Lion


End file.
